


Interest

by Joe_Reaves



Series: From the Ashes [17]
Category: Empire Records (1995), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, M/M, Plague, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren has plans for Elliot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interest

Warren had his tongue stuck slightly between his teeth as he concentrated on setting the table perfectly. It was hardly up to his mother's standards for how you should prepare for a dinner party, but then he was stuck in the middle of Pennsylvania with only the supplies they had managed to scrounge or make themselves over the last three years. Of course, knowing his mother, she had etiquette rules for how to seduce your older room mate after the world has almost ended.

He stepped back and looked at the table critically. It wasn't elegant, but it was the best he could do. The cutlery had been 'liberated' from a department store not long after they'd moved in here; the plates were new. Mac had been making them since they built their kiln and then AJ put his artistic talents to use decorating them. They weren't the delicate flowery bone china plates his mother preferred, but they seemed right here. They fit and the geometric patterns were more suited for a group of men, most of whom were ex military, than pansies and geraniums.

There was a roast in the oven, which was filling the house with a fantastic smell. Warren's stomach grumbled in response and he blushed. That was not the impression he wanted to make when Elliot got home. He'd been planning this for weeks and surprisingly, a lot of the others had been willing to help him. The recipe was one of Joe's and Ducky had made sure he had the freshest ingredients. Gibbs was keeping Elliot occupied until the appointed time so that Warren could make sure everything was ready. Sean had taken him aside and given him a mercifully brief but embarrassingly graphic lesson in sex ed and then finished up by giving him a small bottle of oil and saying he'd need it eventually. He also warned him that Elliot was going to instinctively say no, but not to be hurt by it. It wasn't that he didn't like him, just he was likely to be worried he was taking advantage. Lucas and AJ promised to smack him if he didn't get over that fairly quickly. Especially AJ. He said the gap between him and the Admiral was much bigger than between Warren and Elliot. And Sean and Ducky had a bigger gap too, so Elliot could always ask Ducky about the advantages of having someone much younger in his bed.

By the time Lucas and AJ had finished, Warren was roughly the colour of a tomato, but feeling much more confident about the whole thing. Elliot might think he was too young to know what he wanted, but obviously the rest of their village didn't agree. They'd all given their tacit support by helping him out and even the few who hadn't directly aided him had to know about his plans. The only one who didn't was Elliot. Well and Joshua but he was only three so he didn't really count.

He looked up nervously as the front door opened. He smiled hopefully at Elliot. "Sit down; dinner's almost ready and I want to talk to you about something."


End file.
